coffee confessions
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Creek fanfic! Tweek and Craig have a talk about the what happened.


Creek Fanfic written for MAR MAR! Don't like don't read. I no own I just ship.

Tweek's shaky hands clasped on to the mug placed in front of him. The smell of mocha filling his nostrils was overwhelming.

"…thank you Craig."

Craig nodded and took a seat in front of Tweek. Tweek tried to control his nervous twitching but found it impossible.

"Tweek how's your arm?"

Tweek looked down at the sinister purple marks on his right arm. He deserved the bruise, he knew he did. He should be smart enough to know not to intervene when Craig was in a fight. The events of the school day played out in Tweek's mind.

It was pretty much like any other day, until Gym class. Cartman was spitting out anti-Semitic slurs to Kyle like usual. Kyle was yelling his normal insults back at him. It was only when Cartman called Kyle a fag did Craig's anger boiled. Tweek had just taken his shirt off when he heard Craig Bark insults at Cartmen.

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! YOU FAT PIECE OF LARD! I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND CHOKE YOU OUT WITH THEM!"

Cartman blinked at the new challenger. Normally it was just Kyle, rarely anyone else but Stan went against him. Cartman moved away from Kyle and stood in front of Craig, accepting his challenge.

"I didn't relies you were a fag too, Craig"

Before Cartman could blink Craig's fist made contact with his face. Cartman fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was sobbing and bleeding all over the floor. Much to everyone's astoundment Craig didn't stop. He continued to beat Cartman's face in. every time he would pull his fist back it would be coated with more blood. As terrified as Tweek was he ran over to the gruesome scene. Cartman pleaded for him to stop only to receive more hits.

"….Craig..."

Tweek reached over to grab Craig's wrist. As soon as Tweek touched him, Craig turned his attention to Tweek. He zipped around and grabbed the blonde's arm. Yelping from the pain only cause Craig to tighten his grip and slam Tweek's body against the lockers. The impact caused the wind to be knocked right out of him. Tears of pain began to fall from his hazel eyes.

"Craig… it hurts…"

Craig gripped loosened until his arm fell down to his side. Unable to stand, Tweek slid down the locker grasping his arm. He turned his gaze to Cartman, who was now being attended to by Kyle. Tweek then turned to look up at Craig. Craig's face was no longer filled with hate but remorse. No remorse for Cartman, but Tweek. Craig locked eyes with Tweek for a brief moment before collection his things and exiting the gymnasium.

Tweek didn't see him for the rest of the day. It was until 7A did he even heard from him. He received a text saying

_**Meet me at the Café down the street –Craig**_

So here they were drinking coffee and waiting for each other to get something off of their chest.

"Tweek I'm sorry for attacking you. When I felt you touch I thought it was someone coming to attack me. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You're not sorry for what you did to Cartman?"

Craig scoffed. Glaring daggers at the table below.

"Hell no! That fucker deserved that!"

Tweek sipped his mocha, not really tasting it. He was too preoccupied by his own thoughts.

"Craig why did you get so angry at that word?"

Surprised at Tweek's question, he almost dropped his cup. He carefully placed it to the side and gave a sigh.

"I really hate intolerance, especially towards homosexuals. Everything Carman says normally doesn't affect Kyle, but that word is hurtful not only to him but to Stan and myself."

"Why is that?"

"Because Kyle and Stan are dating."

Tweek jumped up in surprise. The star courter back and the genius of South Park High were gay together? He would've never guessed, but now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Stan was always standing up for Kyle and they did seem to give off this air of bliss when they were around each other.

"I didn't know."

"Most people don't know except members of the LGBT group at school."

"Our school has one?"

Craig laughed nodding, "most schools have one Tweek."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Stan and Kyle? ", Tweek questioned Craig.

"Because I'm a member."

"So you're..?"

"Yeah Tweek, I'm gay."

Tweek sat back down. Twitching he contra plated on the information he just gained. He looked back at the events of today adding in the new information in the equation. Tweek looked back saddened by what he had just learned. Craig had been hurt, this whole time he thought Craig was fighting to release anger, but no. it was for a better reason. He was hurt not only for himself but for Stan and Kyle.

"Tweek, why are you crying?"

Craig reached over to touch Tweek's wet cheeks. Tweek flinched from his touch. Instead of retreating Craig advanced.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you."

"You've already have."

"Okay, I'm not going to hurt you again."

Craig whipped the tears away with his coat sleeve. Leaving Tweek flustered. Smiling Craig reeled his arm back only to have it grabbed.

"Craig… I think… I would like to hit Cartman now."

Craig grinned even wider. Standing up he grabbed Tweek by the hand and rushed out into the autumn wind.

"Craig where are we…?"

Craig turned to face Tweek. He moved closer to the nervous wreck of a boy. Tweek hands ere sweating and he was twitching worse than ever. GOD THE PRESSURE! Was all he could think of.

"Tweek, if I promise not to hurt you again would you consider being my boyfriend?"

Tweek's mind went fuzzy. Craig's warm hands intertwined with his made his body go numb. He loved the feeling he got being near Craig, he really didn't want that to stop. . He nodded frantically. Smiling Craig embraced Tweek, causing Tweek to yelp in surprise. He'd never seen Craig so calm. This side of Craig soothed Tweek. For the first time in a long time he felt relaxed.

"Craig."

Craig looked down at his new boyfriend.

"Can I go to the meeting with you next time?"

Smiling he nodded. It would be nice not having to go alone anymore.

.


End file.
